Jaune 23
by SaurusRock625
Summary: At the tender age of ten, Jaune Arc loses his family to a Grimm attack. He leaves his village on a quest to become stronger, but comes across a strange blue watch. With over twenty three different alien heroes on his side, Jaune goes off to become the hero he knows he's meant to be! Of course, the fame and fortune that comes with it is just a nice benefit.
1. Chapter 1

_**I thought back on my old story, Dan 23, and I thought, meh, I might as well try writing a new version this particular story. I decided to use RWBY in this crossover, as I do still plan to do a time war story later on. I just need more candidates for this particular war as antagonists and protagonists. So please, enjoy this new story. Be warned though, this one starts out kinda dark. I just hope that I can get it to work right and flow like I had wanted it to when I first tried writing it.**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY or Ben 10!***_

* * *

 _ **A Watch from Outer Space!**_

* * *

Ten year old Jaune Arc stood at the front of a crowd as his family's coffins were lowered into the ground on a dark and stormy afternoon.

A massive horde of Grimm had overrun his village and attacked everyone and everything in sight, sending the inhabitants into a mass panic. This in turn caused the Grimm to grow stronger due to their ability to feed off of negative emotions, thus giving the local hunters and huntresses a more difficult time destroying them.

Jaune's family, all of them already accomplished Huntsmen and huntresses, also went out to fight. His father told him to stay inside, barricade the doors and windows, and not come out until everything was totally quiet. And three days after. Just to make sure the coast was clear in case they didn't come back.

He did as instructed and just stayed in his house, remaining as quiet as humanly possible while the invasion was going on. Getting food wasn't an issue, but he was scared and lonely. A bad combination for any child.

And after three days, Jaune finally worked up the courage to check outside.

What he saw were the bodies of several dead Huntsmen being identified by members of the Atlesian military, who had arrived just in time to drive back the remaining Grimm. But the casualties were still severe.

Jaune's family was among the dead, and he knows that if he stays any longer he'll be taken to an orphanage. An orphanage that doesn't care for Faunus children, or children in general.

And he doesn't want that.

So he quickly and quietly weaved his way through the crowd and made a break for his house. Once there, he quickly packed a backpack full of anything he might need on his journey. Food, cooking fuel, matches, a few spare sets of clothes, a sleeping bag, and a tent. And just in case he needed a little extra defense against the Grimm that killed his parents and sisters, he also grabbed the Arc family heirloom. A sword by the name of Crocea Mors.

Now knowing that he was fully prepared to leave home, Jaune stepped out the door stopping only once to look back at the only home he's ever known. With a heavy heart and many regrets, Jaune ran off into the darkness and made sure to cover his tracks well. If there was one thing he was good at, it was hiding. His wins against his family in past games of hide n' seek proved that.

Once Jaune was deep in the forest and knew that he was far enough away from the death trap that he had once called home, he stopped to sit and rest on a stump. He'd set up camp once he had caught his breath.

"I can't believe it… they're all gone…" Jaune mumbled in disbelief.

He looked up at the starry night sky, wondering how things could've gone so wrong. His family were all so strong and shouldn't have been taken down by those Grimm so easily. If anything, they should've come home with just a few cuts and scratches at the most!

So why did they die?

Were there far stronger Grimm out there that he doesn't know about. He knows that these woods have many Beowulf packs and the occasional Ursa prowling about, but that's all. There really shouldn't be any Grimm that were strong enough to take down his parents. Unless they had help or something else was making them stronger than they should be…

Jaune shook his head and closed his eyes. Thinking about his family's death would only make him lonelier and make it harder for him to move on in life.

But the only question he really has right now is… Where does he go from here? What will he do with his life now that his family was literally dead and buried? Does he follow his old dream of becoming a Huntsman and protecting the innocent? Or should he try to find a new profession? Maybe the Schnee Dust Company would let him work for them at minimum wage.

Jaune just sighed and began to pitch his tent. He'd think about this later. Right now, he just wanted to get some sleep and forget about this whole day. But little did he know was that he was going to be getting more than he bargained for. A lot more.

* * *

 _ ***In the Deep Reaches of Space: Gamma Quadrant…***_

* * *

In Saturn's rings, two ships that seemed otherworldly were engaged in a battle of epic proportions. One ship was a big rust and red colored war based ship, while the other was a light blue ship that seemed smaller and built for deep space exploration. Both sides were taking damage, but neither was willing to give an inch!

As the smaller ship dodged some red cannon fire, it shot blue lasers at the enemy ship. On board, two strange humanoids were monitoring the damaged.

 _"Hull damage twenty percent! Weapons System still operational!"_ one of them reported.

The camera pans to the captain of the giant war ship. A green and black alien humanoid that seemed like he was part cephalopod. He had green skin with red veiny markings all over his body and green squid tentacles protruding from his lower jaw like some kind of beard.

"I have come too far to be denied!" he declared.

As the ships resumed their battle, they flew out of Saturn's rings and closer to the inner planets of the solar system. And the farther the smaller ship got, the angrier the squid looking alien got.

"The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way!" he growled.

* * *

 _ ***Back on Earth…***_

* * *

Jaune had just gotten his tent set up and was now gathering tinder and sticks to build a fire. He was going to need something to cook with and didn't want to worry about getting sick from eating raw meat.

' _Let's see, I packed half a package of bacon, some rice cakes, a bag of corn chips, a few candy bars and three bottles of water.'_ Jaune thought to himself.

He shook his head and sighed. He'd need to be careful about how much he ate and would need to try to make his rations last until he could get to a town and restock. Good thing he also brought some money with him.

As Jaune headed back to his campsite, he had no idea that there might be a few visitors waiting for him there. And he especially didn't notice the pair of silver eyes looking at him.

Jaune kept glancing around as he felt as though someone was watching him. He severely hoped that it wasn't the matron of the orphanage or one of its workers. He and his deceased family knew that they hunted down runaway orphans relentlessly, unless those runaways found families and got adopted. And the beatings that came after were never pretty either.

He shuddered as he remembered a rabbit Faunus girl who was a year older than him. She was dragged back to the orphanage, screaming as the matron pulled her ears as a form of 'punishment', regardless about whether they were in public or not. Fortunately, the girl was saved and adopted by a kindly human couple who ran the village bakery, and she was living a good life with her new mother, father and older brother.

He shook the thoughts of that girl out of his head. She was one of the few friends he had in that village, and he regretted leaving without telling her, but it was too late. He couldn't just go back in time and change the past.

"About time you got here, kid!" said a man's voice.

Jaune screamed and dropped his firewood, backing against a tree as he saw four strange people in his campsite.

One of them is a man who wears a tattered hooded cloak. He has gray hair, is scruffy and kinda bares a resemblance to a crow.

Then there's a brown haired, silver eyed woman with a white hooded cloak wearing one of those battle dresses he'd seen his sisters wear on numerous occasions. She had a scythe strapped across her back and was carrying a wooden basket.

Standing behind her legs were actually two individuals that Jaune didn't find as threatening as the two adults. One of them was a ten year old blonde girl with lilac eyes. She wore a v-neck T-shirt and a pair of shorts and flip-flops, and her long blonde hair was done up in pigtails.

The other child was a little girl who looked to be about eight years old, and seemed very shy to meet a new person. Like the woman, she too had silver eyes, only her hair was mostly black with the tips being red. She wore a T-shirt, a skirt with a pair of tights underneath, a pair of shoes and was wearing a smaller red version of the woman's cloak.

The fire was already lit, so Jaune guessed that they must've been here for a little while. But that didn't mean he was going to let his guard down so easily.

"What took ya so long, brat?" the man asked with a slight slur in his voice.

"Qrow, be nice!" scolded the woman.

She turned back to Jaune and smiled at him as she knelt down so that she was eye level with him to appear nonthreatening. It seemed to work a little bit, as this was a familiar action to Jaune. His mother used to do it all the time when she welcomed him home from school.

"Hey, little guy." she greeted. "Are you okay?"

Jaune just nodded, not really trusting this woman. Seeing this, her smile fell a little. But then she remembered something that always made her daughters smile.

She reached into the basket she brought with her, making Jaune take up an improvised defensive stance. But his defensive nature changed to confusion when the woman pulled out, not a weapon, but… a cookie?

"Would you like one? They're my youngest daughter's favorite." she offered.

Hesitantly, Jaune took the sweet treat from the woman. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the cookie was a chocolate chip cookie with some kind of red stuff that smelled like strawberries on top. He sniffed it a few times like a little puppy would, drawing a few 'aww's from the females around him and a chuckle from the man.

After confirming that the cookie was most likely not poisoned or drugged, Jaune took a small nibble out of the cookie. As it crunched between his teeth, the boy's eyes widened at how delicious it was. Sure, his own mother had baked cookies for the family many times before her death, but those tasted very plain in comparison to the one he was eating right now! He never knew that chocolate chips and strawberries went so well together!

The woman giggled as Jaune began to eat the cookie at a slightly quicker pace, savoring every bite like her little girls do. Honestly, he acted as though he's never tasted homemade cookies before.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Summer Rose, slayer of evil giant monsters, super mom and baker of cookies! And these two little girls here are my daughters."

The two girls stepped out of hiding and walked up to Jaune and looked at him with big grins. Although, the eight year old's attention was more centered around the half eaten cookie in Jaune's hands.

"Hi! I'm Yang, and this is my baby sister, Ruby!" chirped the blonde girl.

Ruby walked closer to Jaune, who was a bit confused when she pointed to his cookie.

"Are you going to finish that?" she asked.

In response, Jaune shoved what was left of the cookie into his mouth, afraid that Ruby might try to take it from him regardless if he said no or not. And it seems he was mostly right, as the eight year old pouted at being denied the sweet pastry.

Summer giggled and patted Ruby's head, making her squirm and try to swat her mom's hand away.

"Don't mind Ruby, sweetie. She loves cookies and would probably eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner if she could." Summer explained.

"Yeah, little Rubble is always like this." Yang added.

This made Ruby look at her mom and sister with 'big doe eyes' that made her look just plain adorable, even for an eight year old! If Jaune were to compare her to anything, he'd probably compare Ruby to a puppy.

"As for me? I'm Qrow, kid. And don't you forget it." said the scruffy looking man.

Jaune immediately withdrew from the man, already not liking him for some reason. And Summer seemed to notice this.

"Qrow, please! You're scaring the poor lad!" Summer scolded. "It's bad enough you already dug into his belongings and ate his food without asking!"

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T!" cried Jaune.

He rushed to his backpack and looked inside to see nothing but empty packages left inside. The only thing left untouched was a single bottle of water.

' _Oh, but he did…'_ Jaune thought bitterly.

Closing his backpack, Jaune glared at the scruffy man who simply shrugged it off. He had a look that said he didn't care, but also seemed to ask something along the lines of 'what else are you supposed to do when you're hungry?'.

"That was MY food! What made you think you had the right to eat it?!" Jaune demanded.

Qrow just shrugged and took out a metal flask.

"I was hungry. There was food, so I ate it. All there is to it, really." Qrow replied.

He was about to unscrew the lid to his flask, only for Summer to start kicking him in the shin.

"OW! HEY, SUMMER! STOP THAT! OW!" yelped Qrow.

"Put that thing away! I told you I DON'T want you drinking in front of my daughters! And I especially don't want you drinking in front of…" Summer turned to Jaune with a sheepish grin on her face. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I didn't catch your name."

Jaune rose an eyebrow at Summers behavior. So much like his own mother, the resemblance was almost scary.

"Um… I'm Jaune… Arc... Of the Arc family. Uh, last name's… Arc."

Summer and Qrow stopped their fighting when they heard that name. No surprise there, just about EVERYONE in Remnant, especially in Vale, has heard about the Arc Family and their history. A family of great hunters and warriors. Many of them becoming heroes known all throughout history. And now that they got a good look at Jaune, they could definitely see some of the traits of the Arc family.

The blonde hair being one of them, and his blue eyes being another. Not to mention the double crescent moon insignia on the back of the boy's hoodie, which is the insignia of the Arc family.

"Wait… If you're an Arc then why are you out here on your own? Shouldn't you be with your family?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, kid. I mean, what, did your parents send you on a survival exercise or something?" Qrow asked after. "Because if they did, then I'd feel kinda bad about eating all your food."

At the mention of his family, Jaune looked down as he started to spiral towards depression. The look on his face rose a lot of concern from Summer, Yang and Ruby, while Qrow just raised an eyebrow at the kid.

"There was an invasion… Grimm came to my village and attacked. My family went out with all the other hunters and huntresses, but they never came back! They all died!" Jaune said, his voice cracking. "I saw the damage done to their bodies and I know they fought with everything they had, but they were mutilated by those things! THEY DIED PROTECTING MY HOME, AND ALL I COULD DO WAS STAY INDOORS AND HIDE LIKE A COWARD!"

Tears began falling from Jaune's eyes as he released all of his pent up anger and sadness, making Ruby and Yang rush over to hug the boy. He returned the hug, but he didn't stop crying.

"I could've done something to help them, maybe shoot arrows from someplace and just help them! But no matter how much I begged them to let me fight, they just told me to stay inside and not come out until after three days! It was so cold… So quiet… So alone…! Why?! **WHY DID THEY HAVE TO GO OFF AND DIE LIKE THAT?!"**

Ruby and Yang did their best to try and comfort the crying boy, rubbing his back and telling him that everything was going to be okay. Summer herself was at a loss for words, and only knew one thing. She was NOT letting Jaune go back to his village. She's heard many bad things about the orphanage there and was NOT going to risk an innocent child's health due to a greedy and abusive matron!

And now that she thought about it, all of those negative emotions all clustered in one place must've been what attracted such a large horde of Grimm to the village in the first place.

"Wow, you're family must've been so weak if they died from a horde of Grimm." Qrow said.

Jaune stopped crying for a minute to glare up at the man while Yang, Summer and Ruby looked at him like the man had just said that he was a murderer of babies. One that also drowns sack full of puppies.

AND WHO DOES THAT?! WHY WOULD ANYONE DROWN PUPPIES?!

"I mean, the only Grimm that inhabit this forest are Beowolves, Ursas and maybe the occasional Death Stalker. So for them to die so easily against those thing just goes to show that the Arc family has gotten pathetically weak over the generations." Qrow said nonchalantly.

"Don't say things like that! It's disrespectful to both Jaune AND to the dead! And you're one to talk about being weak, seeing how you're always drunk!" Summer said with anger in her voice.

Qrow was about to retort, but he and everyone else were suddenly blinded by a white light. And the light was coming from… Jaune?!

That's right! His body is currently radiating with a bright white Aura that seemed to be burning up anything that he wanted it to. The ground, the plants, and most importantly, it was burning Qrow. The man winced as his own Aura fought to heal the burns, but they were appearing faster than his Aura could heal him.

The light slowly died down as Jaune glared at Qrow with so much hatred that it cause Yang and Ruby to let go of him and take an involuntary step back.

"If you talk bad about my family again… I will rip your head off and **MOUNT IT ABOVE THE FIREPLACE WHERE CROCEA MORS USED TO BE!"** Jaune yelled.

Spinning around on his heel, the boy sped off deeper into the woods ignoring Summers calls for him to come back. He just needed to get away from that pathetic excuse for a man.

* * *

 _ ***With the Two Space Ships…***_

* * *

The battle between the two ships was continuing to rage on as they exchanged blue and red laser shots. One of the red shots hit the smaller ship in its thrusters and made it spin in the void until it was facing the larger vessel.

 _"Their propulsion systems have been destroyed!"_ a minion reported.

"Prepare to board!" ordered the squid face. "I want the Omnitrix!"

But before his soldiers could do anything, the pilot of the smaller ship launched a final assault. They shot their lasers at the cockpit of the ship, damaging it further and possibly taking the enemy down with them. But they didn't count on the bigger ship launching a last attack of their own.

Gathering as much energy as they could into the main cannon, the squid alien's ship shot a giant blast of red energy at the smaller vessel, destroying it and sending the main control room of the ship flying off into space. But before it got too far, it released a small capsule from its cargo hold. The capsule opened up to reveal a metal pod that was now falling towards a new planet. It's destination? Earth.

* * *

 _ ***Back on Earth…***_

* * *

Jaune was still running through the woods with tears falling freely from his eyes. That stupid Qrow guy just insulted his family, calling them lousy fighters, and he hated him for that! What does HE know about being a huntsman if he's always drunk?! Whatever that means!

The boy soon slowed to a stop and tried to catch his breath, sobbing and shedding tears of anger at his family being insulted like that.

"Stupid Qrow! What does HE know? He never even KNEW my family, so what right does he have to question their skills as hunters?!" Jaune angrily thought out loud.

Sighing and trying to calm his anger, Jaune sat down on a stump and took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. He had absolutely no idea what that white light that erupted from him earlier was, but he sure as heck like it. Especially with how it seemed to attack that stupid bird face!

He looked up at the stars and smiled as he remembered all of the good times he had with his family.

Goofing around and playing jokes with his dad, singing and dancing with his mother, learning how to cook, sew, garden, do small house fixes, and even playing dress up with his sisters. Sure they put him in girl's clothes a lot of the time, but it made them happy and he liked seeing his sisters smiling faces.

The smile on his face soon gave way to a frown. He still remembered the mutilated bodies of his parents and sisters before they were lowered into their graves for their eternal rest.

' _We'll see each other again sometime, everyone. One day… we'll meet again.'_ Jaune thought to himself.

That's when something in the air caught his eyes. Something streaking through the sky with a beautiful tail of flames dancing behind it.

"Whoa, a shooting star!" Jaune breathed.

His parents and sisters told him about shooting stars many times and told him that they didn't come around often. And that if you saw one, it was tradition to make a wish on one of them.

Just as Jaune was about to make his wish, however, he noticed something off about that star. It looked like something had hit it and made it change course. Now it was falling at a near ninety degree angle and… HEADING STRAIGHT FOR JAUNE!

He screamed and got out of the way just in time for the 'star' to hit the ground with a loud boom, leaving a pretty deep and wide crater at the point of impact.

After picking himself up and dusting himself off, Jaune slowly and cautiously walked to the edge of the crater, and was confused by what he saw. It was a round, metal object that was glowing orange from having entered the Earth's atmosphere and still smoking from both the heat and the impact.

But what Jaune didn't know is what it was and what it might contain.

"Looks like a satellite, or something." Jaune said to himself.

He didn't make a move to enter the crater, and just continued to stare at the object that had nearly crushed him to a pulp. Suddenly, the ground give way under Jaune's weight, causing the boy to let out a startled yelp as he fell into the crater.

Jaune stood back up as the pod cooled off and opened up to reveal… Actually, he wasn't quite sure what it was.

It looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily dark blue and light blue in color, with a gold dial that was the watch's face in the middle which has a blue hourglass shape on it. But what puzzled Jaune was the fact that this watch has no hands or numbers on it to tell time. Is it perhaps a digital watch? Because if it is, it's not like any digital watch he's ever seen.

"A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?" Jaune asked himself.

Even though he was confused, the boy grinned at the prospect of having found possible alien tech. If things go like he plans, he could sell it to a scientific research facility and make a lot of money off of it. So he began to reach for the watch… Only for it to spring to life and attach to the boy's wrist!

 **"AAH! Get off me! Get OFF, GET OFF!"** cried Jaune.

The watch beeped and flashed a few times as he struggled to pull it off his wrist. Jaune crawled out of the crater and ran off to try and find something to pry the watch off of his wrist. Or maybe get Summer's help. She was far more trustworthy that Qrow. And Jaune was pretty sure that anything Yang or Ruby tried would just make it worse.

* * *

 _ ***With Summer and the Others…***_

* * *

 **"YOU… IDIOT!"**

A loud slap reverberated through the forest clearing as Summer gave Qrow one heck of a major beating. She had Yang and Ruby wait in the tent until she called them, not wanting them to see her go ape on their uncle.

Even though they could hear everything she was saying, so she tried to refrain from cursing. Although it was very hard for her to do so. Especially due to how much of an idiot Qrow was being.

"Summer, what the he-"

Qrow stopped himself and looked to the tent where his nieces were. He may be always drunk, but he's not stupid enough to curse in front of his nieces. So, he went with a different word.

"-Heck?!" Qrow amended.

Summer just panted in anger with her silver eyes narrowed and one of her hands subconsciously reaching for her scythe. Her lower lip started to tremble as tears leaked from her eyes.

Now Qrow began to panic. Taiyang was gonna KILL him for making Summer cry!

"Uh, Summer…?" Qrow hesitantly asked.

 **"QROW BRANWEN, YOU ARE SUCH AN INSENSITIVE IDIOT!"** yelled Summer.

Using the handle of her scythe, she bashed Qrow over the head out of anger, making her daughters wince at the sound of metal striking flesh. It's a good thing Qrow has Aura, or he'd probably be dead or in a coma from such a hit.

"What were you THINKING, insulting Jaune's family when they just died in a Grimm attack?!" Summer demanded.

Qrow opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Summer who was still in rage mode.

"No, don't say anything! I know! You WEREN'T thinking! You and your methods of sink or swim just happened to believe that Jaune should just move on and forget about what happened to his family while the wounds were still fresh. Well you wanna know something?" Summer said.

She motioned for the man to come closer. He did, and Summer brought a hand up as if she were going to whisper in his ear, only…

 **"IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY, QROW! NO ONE CAN JUST GET OVER THEIR FAMILY DYING SO SOON AFTER IT HAPPENS YOU STUBBORN, IMPUDENT, CALLOUS IMBECILE!"** yelled Summer.

The force of her yelling made Qrow stumble back and start picking his ear with his pinky finger. Damn, Summer could be very, VERY loud when she wanted to be.

From within the tent, Yang and Ruby were hugging each other out of fright due to their mother's anger. They saw her get mad at their dad and uncle before. Usually their uncle. But it was never THIS bad!

"Yang, I'm scared!" Ruby whimpered.

"So am I, Rubes. So am I." Yang said, trying to comfort her sister whilst shaking like a leaf.

* * *

 _ ***Back with Jaune…***_

* * *

Checking back in with our blue eyed hero, we can see that things are not going all that well for the poor lad.

He'd just discarded the stick he had used to try and pry the watch off of his arm and sunk to his knees. Not really knowing what else to do, Jaune brought his free hand up to press the buttons on the watch. This cause the faceplate to pop up and make a beeping sound.

"Whoa! Cool!" Jaune said in awe.

He watched in further amazement as the hourglass mare on the faceplate shifted to form a diamond with the shadow of a humanoid figure inside of it. Being the curious boy that he is, Jaune knew that he just HAD to see what would happen now. After making sure no one was looking, he gently pressed down on the faceplate with his index finger and was enveloped in a flash of blue light.

As the watch was absorbed into his body, Jaune began to change until he was a man made out of living, burning charcoal with flames dancing around his head to show that he possessed fire based powers. The coals themselves were an ashen gray while the flames surrounding his body were a brilliant light blue. The same mark from the watch seemed to have migrated to the center of his chest.

Naturally, being only ten years old and literally on fire, Jaune began to panic as he thought he'd be in serious pain from the heat of his own flames.

 **"I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** screamed Jaune in a more grown up voice.

He started screaming as he ran around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off… only to realize one crucial detail.

"Hey… I'm on fire, but I'm okay?" he thought to himself.

Seeing all of the possibilities of this new form, Jaune narrowed his eyes and grinned at the prospect of having fire powers like these.

Somewhere in the world, a certain Fall Maiden sneezed.

"Check me out…! I'm totally hot!" Jaune said to himself.

He chuckled at the unintentional pun and turned to look at one of the trees that the forest has to offer.

"Oh yeah." Jaune said to himself.

Turning around, he calculated just how much power he'd need for this little demo.

"Uh huh." he mumbled. "Here goes!"

With a flick of the wrist, Jaune shot a small bullet of fire from his fingertip at the tree. It was only a glancing blow, but it was still strong enough to leave a pretty decent sized dent in the tree itself. Needless to say, Jaune was a like a kid in a metaphorical candy store.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Jaune said to himself.

Turning to a row of three trees, Jaune cupped his hands together and formed a much larger ball of blue fire.

"Likin' it!"

He took aim, and threw the fireball at the trees. But unlike the simple fire bullet that he'd used before, this fire ball did much more damage. It broke through all three trees that Jaune was aiming for and knocked them all down to the ground. Unfortunately, this proved to be a mistake as those threes were dead and rotting.

And it looks like Jaune realized his mistake.

"Wait, STOP!" he cried.

And his worry was well warranted. After all, dead trees + fire + oxygen + lots of stuff to burn = one big forest fire! And it was spreading fast!

"Uh oh!" gasped Jaune.

He ran over and started stomping on the flames in an attempt to smother them. Unfortunately, being made of living fire and charcoal just meant that Jaune was only adding more fuel to this fire. Literally!

"Oh man! I am gonna get SO busted for this!" Jaune said to himself as the fire continued to spread.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune's Current Playlist:**_

 _ **Pyronite**_

 _ **Galvan**_

 _ **Galvanic Mechamorph**_

 _ **Lepidopterran**_

 _ **Petrosapien**_

 _ **Kineceleran**_

 _ **Ectonurite**_

 _ **Picciss Volann**_

 _ **Vulpimancer**_

 _ **Tetramand**_

 _ **Okay, show of reviews. Who here thinks that Jaune should just give his aliens the same names that Ben 23 gave his own? Let me know in your reviews and why you think he should if you do. And I'm having trouble deciding which of Ben 23's other aliens I should use for the other thirteen of Jaune's playlist. If you guys have suggestions, leave them in the reviews. See ya next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Boy, I am sure surprised by the results of this story. Thirteen reviews already! Thank you all for your feedback, and I hope this chapter meets up to everyone's expectations. But I got a lot of mixed signals in terms of names for Jaune's aliens, so I'll just post a poll for that. Anyways, Here's to a beautiful new chapter to the Ben 23 story/possible quadrilogy!**_

 _ **Heatblast (Ben Prime): The following is a non profit FanFiction crossover. Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and Ben 10 Omniverse are all owned by Cartoon Network and Man of Action! I personally think this reboot is not very good. Also, RWBY and all of its characters are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. My he find peace in the afterlife.**_

* * *

 _ **YOU AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT A HOUND DOG!**_

* * *

Back at the campsite, Summer was busy comforting her children while their 'idiot uncle' recovered from her vicious assault. The woman felt absolutely terrible for scaring her little girls like she did, and made sure to give them lots of hugs and kisses to help them cheer up. All the while sending subtle glares at Qrow, who was currently sporting multiple bruises, a black eye and an anime lump on his head.

' _Even after all these years, she STILL hits harder than Taiyang and Raven!'_ Qrow thought to himself.

Ruby was hugging her mother, enjoying the comforting warmth of the hug, when she smelled something. Something that she usually only smelled when her dad tried to cook.

"Is daddy burning something again?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think we'd be able to smell dad's cooking from all the way over here, Ruby. After all, he's all the way back in Patch." Yang said.

Taking a whiff of the air, Summer and Qrow found that the kids were right. The smell of smoke was indeed wafting through the air. They looked behind themselves, which coincidentally was the same direction that Jaune took off in, and saw smoke and… blue light? Billowing from the trees.

"Looks like the start of a forest fire!" Qrow said. "We'd better take care of this, Summer. If that fire spreads any further, it could reach the local villages and burn them to the ground!"

"What do you think could've caused it?" Summer asked.

"Eh, probably some idiot who was messing with something he shouldn't have been messing with." Qrow said. "That, or a pyromaniac who's emotionally unstable."

Four pairs of eyes widened at that last part. There could only be ONE person like that in THIS neck of the woods.

"JAUNE!" they cried in unison.

Summer rushed over to her 'picnic basket' and pulled out four fire extinguishers. She handed one to Qrow and gave two of the others to her daughters, knowing that they'd probably want to help find Jaune regardless of the danger.

"You kids better take these!" Summer instructed.

The girls nodded before they all rushed out into the woods to put out that forest fire and find Jaune.

Speaking of whom, the boy turned fire monster was still tirelessly stomping on the fires to try and put them out, but even he could see that he was just making it worse! As a burning tree fell to the ground, Jaune was still very focused on stopping the fire from spreading. But he was also panicking, which is something you DON'T want to do in a situation like this.

"This would be so cool if it weren't so… NOT cool!" Jaune said to himself.

He turned around to resume his stomping out the fires, unaware that he was about to have company.

Ruby and Yang were running together through the burning forest, using their fire extinguishers to douse as many flames as they could. But what they didn't understand was why the fire was blue. What could've caused a fire like this.

But as they swept their fire extinguishers over the burning ground, they accidentally hit Jaune in the back, making him cry out due to his newfound sensitivity to water and fire dousing agents. He turned around to see who had hit him with that stuff and saw Yang and Ruby looking up at him. Both looked curious, but also afraid.

He just hoped they didn't…

" **AAAAYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"**

...Start screaming.

"Look, I know I look weird, but there's no reason to be scared!" Jaune said, trying to reason with them.

But he must not have known about Yang's own immense strength, as the girl sent him tumbling back by hitting him in the face with her fire extinguisher. As he tried to get up, the blonde girl sprayed him in the face with the dousing substance within the canister.

"HEY!" cried Jaune.

When the dousing agent stopped spraying, the flaming boy coughed a bit before narrowing his eyes and reigniting his fires. Yang stood protectively in front of Ruby with her fire extinguisher pointed menacingly at him.

"I don't know what you are, but you'll stay down there if you know what's good for you!" Yang threatened.

Jaune just raised a now nonexistent eyebrow at Yang before shooting a small fireball at her foot. He chuckled as she yelped and started hopping around on one foot before spraying it with the fire extinguisher. She lightly glared at Ruby, who was laughing at her sister's misfortune.

So, Yang decided to take her anger out on the flaming boy before her.

"I warned you!" Yang said.

"Don't even THINK about it, little dragon!" threatened Jaune. "And here I thought you and Ruby could actually be my friends!"

Yang and Ruby stopped what they were doing as they looked into the creature's eyes. They saw the familiar near dead look in them that belonged to the one boy they knew about in these parts.

"Jaune…? Is that you?" Ruby asked.

The three children stared at each other for a minute before Yang asked something that many would dub as being REALLY important.

"What happened?!"

"Well, when I was running after what you girls' uncle said about my family, this meteor fell from the sky and almost flattened me, except that it wasn't a meteor or a satellite but this cool watch thing that jumped up onto my wrist, and when I tried to get it off I was suddenly on fire only it didn't hurt when I was accidentally starting this mega forest fire!" Jaune explained all in one breath.

"Girls!" called a familiar voice.

The children glanced up to see Summer and Qrow running up to them with their own fire extinguishers in hand.

"Are you girls alright… What in blazes?!" Summer gasped.

"Well, that explains the blue fire." Qrow quipped, equally surprised.

"Mommy, look! It's Jauney! He's a super cool fire monster thing!" Ruby said innocently.

Jaune smiled and waved to Summer.

"Hi again, miss Summer." he greeted before scowling at Qrow. "And I don't recall asking for YOU to show up, bird face!"

Qrow frowned at the boy's attitude, but he didn't say anything against him. In hindsight, he really did deserve that insult and probably a whole lot more.

"Jaune?! What happened to you?!" Summer asked like the worried mother she is.

"Well, when I was running after what Yang and Ruby's uncle said about my family…" Jaune tried to explain again.

"I hate to break up story time, but hello?! Major forest fire burning out of control, remember?!" Yang said, cutting Jaune off.

Now seeming to remember the danger they were in, Ruby ran up to her mother and clung to her legs. It seems like the flight side of her fight or flight instincts were beginning to kick in. Not surprising, as she is still quite young.

Jaune didn't like seeing his friend so scared, and knew he had to do something.

"What do we do, miss Summer?" Jaune asked.

Summer picked up Ruby and started to formulate a plan. If she had some water element Dust, she could extinguish these fires easy. But then… Maybe a little reverse psychology will work here.

"Backfire…! Start a new fire and let it burn into the old one! They'll snuff each other out!" Summer ordered. "Think you can do it?"

Jaune looked a bit apprehensive about starting any more fires, but knowing that it might be the only way to save Ruby and Yang he steeled his resolve.

"Shooting flames I can definitely do!" Jaune said.

Jaune quickly turned around and ran towards another part of the forest with just the right conditions for starting a forest fire. Once he arrived there, he thrust out his arm and shot a concentrated stream of fire at several trees. It did its job in starting a fire, making Jaune smile knowing that the wind would help this fire do its job.

So with his work done, he ran off to meet back up with the others.

* * *

 _ ***Back in Space: Above the Earth…***_

* * *

The ship that was chasing the smaller vessel was parked above the planet as several drones made repairs to it. The ship itself was orbiting above the planet so that it was outside if its gravitational pull, yet close enough that it wouldn't wander to any other planet in the solar system.

But back inside what must've been the medical bay, the alien from before was now inside of a healing tank. His body had taken severe damage during the battle, as proven by his lost limbs and most of the flesh on his body being damaged.

"What do you mean it's not there?! This battle nearly cost me my life, and you say the Omnitrix is no longer on board the transport?!" he demanded.

 _"Sensors indicate a probe was jettisoned from the ship just before boarding. It landed on the planet below."_ a minion reported.

Even though he was in extreme pain, the alien was still able to turn his body to a mechanical being that was standing in the shadows. His next orders were simple ones.

"Go! Bring it to me!"

The machine walked off to carry out its assigned task, no questions asked. It was programmed to do one thing and one thing only.

Bring the alien this 'Omnitrix', or die trying!

* * *

 _ ***Back on Earth with Jaune's Entourage…***_

* * *

Jaune and the others were now sitting around their campfire listening to Jaune recount his tale of how he became a man made of fire and charcoal in the first place. Ruby was holding a bag of giant marshmallows in her hands, listening with rapt interest. Even Yang was deeply engrossed in this story.

But this time, Jaune was sitting on a rock so he doesn't accidentally start up another forest fire.

"And you say that this 'watch' just jumped up and clamped onto your wrist?" Summer asked.

Ruby reached into the bag of marshmallows and tossed one to Jaune, who caught it and ate it even though it too caught on fire.

"Hey, this time it wasn't my fault! I swear!" Jaune said.

"I believe you, Jaune." Summer said, easing the boy's fears.

"Yeah, I mean it's kinda hard to deny something when we've got living proof right in front of us." Qrow added.

"Is he going to stay a monster forever?" Yang asked.

"He's not a monster, he's an alien." Summer explained.

That drew suspicious looks from the children while Qrow made a motion of 'change the subject!'. Realizing her potential error, Summer quickly began to think of something.

"Uh… I mean… Look at him! What else could he be?"

"But I don't want to be fire guy forever! How am I supposed to become a hunter if I can't even hold Crocea Mors without burning the handle to a smoldering puddle of molten slag?!" Jaune complained.

"Don't worry, Jaune, we'll figure this thing out!" Summer assured.

That's when their attention was caught by a beeping sound. It started off quick and made Jaune stand up and look down to see the mark from the watch was flashing between red and blue in a rapid fashion. With a final beep, Jaune was engulfed in a flash of bright red light that forced Summer and the others to cover their eyes due to the brightness.

When they looked up they saw, not the fire creature that Jaune had become, but the very boy that the watch clamped onto! He was human again, and looked very pleased to be!

"Yes! I'm me again!" Jaune cheered.

"Aw, that kinda stinks. Now we don't have a walking briquette." Qrow joked.

But Jaune wasn't paying attention to the man. He was once again trying to pull the watch off of his arm with no success. And Ruby and Yang were looking at the watch with child-like curiosity that any kid is well known for.

"I still can't get this thing off!" Jaune said.

"Then you'd better not fool with it anymore until we know exactly what we're dealing with." Summer said.

She picked a flashlight up from inside her basket and turned it on before turning back to the kids.

"I'll go check out that crash site. You kids stay here with Qrow until I get back." Summer instructed. "Oh, and Qrow? **DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"**

As Summer walked off into the forest, Qrow began to sweat near literal waterfalls at the impossible task Summer had just given him.

"Must… resist… stupidity impulse!" Qrow said to himself.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out his scroll before pulling up a fighting game and playing it.

"Not. Resisting. Well!" Qrow said.

While Qrow pulls himself together, let's see just how things are going with that robot that was sent by ol' squid face, eh?

The robot had just been compressed into the form of a probe and jettisoned from its own ship. It quickly fell to Earth and landed around the same spot as the watch did. Once the smoke cleared from its landing, it began to transform back into its true form with a hiss of compressed air being released.

When it finished transforming, the robot resembled a mix of a man and a praying mantis with big red compound eyes. Using these eyes, it began to scan the area for the crashed pod containing this 'Omnitrix' that the squid alien keeps talking about.

Bingo!

Once locked onto the pod and seeing that it was empty, the robot raised a hand towards the empty pod and shot a laser blast at it, thus destroying it.

With its objective no longer being in the area, the robot shot two disks out from its shoulders. These 'disks' morphed into what appeared to be smaller probes that sort of resembled flying crabs of some kind. And these crabs are on the hunt.

Back with Jaune and the others, Jaune was busy trying to figure out how the watch worked even though Summer told him specifically not to. And he seemed to be close to cracking the code, so to speak.

"Huh, I wonder what this does?" Jaune said to himself.

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, Jaune was about to further mess with the watch.

Until…

 **"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"** screamed Ruby.

While Jaune held a hand over his heart, which now felt like it was beating a thousand beats a minute, Ruby doubled over onto the ground laughing her little lungs out. Even Yang was giggling at what had just happened to her fellow blonde.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh, very funny. Not!" Jaune said to the two laughing girls.

"Aw, lighten up, Sparky! It was just a joke!" Yang said.

But Jaune ignored her. He was more focused on trying to figure out how the watch worked and what it really is. He knows that it's not an ordinary wristwatch, and that kinda has him concerned.

"Mom said not to mess with that." Yang said.

"Oh, did she now?" quipped Jaune.

"Did your parents drop you when you were a baby? Because I'm pretty sure any sane person would just leave that crazy thing the heck alone." Yang said.

Jaune stopped messing with the watch for a moment, if only to further converse with his fellow children.

"Come on, you can't really not be the LEAST bit curious about what else this thing can do?" Jaune asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Well, I am, but…" Yang trailed off.

* * *

 _ ***At the Crash Site of the Watch…***_

* * *

Summer had just arrived at the spot where Jaune told her that he'd found the watch, and so far she wasn't liking what she was seeing.

She knelt down and picked up a shard of what was once the pod that carried the watch. It didn't feel like any kind of metal she's ever felt before, and she's forged with a lot of different types of metals in her career as a huntress. But she could also tell that something ELSE was here. Something that destroyed the pod from the outside.

"I don't like this one little bit." Summer said to herself.

* * *

 _ ***Back at Camp…***_

* * *

"Look, if I can figure out how this thing works, then maybe I can use it to help people! I mean, REALLY help them, and not just, you know… get in the way." Jaune said as he continued to fiddle with the watch.

"So, what did it feel like going all alien like that?" Ruby asked with big curious eyes.

"It freaked me out at first. It felt like I was me, but it also felt like I was somebody else." Jaune explained.

That's when he accidentally pushed the buttons on the watch which made the dial pop up with a beeping sound. And once again, the screen merged to form a diamond shape while the shadow of a humanoid appeared in the diamond.

"Hey, I think I figured out how I did it!" Jaune exclaimed excitedly. "Should I try it again? Just once?"

Unlike before, this time Jaune twisted the faceplate and the shadow switched between several new ones. He stopped on one that looked a bit more beastial in appearance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yang warned.

"Aw, but I wanna see more aliens!" Ruby whined with big doe eyes.

Jaune smirked and raised his hand.

"Well then, Rubes, you're getting your wish!" Jaune said.

He slammed the dial down and was engulfed in another flash of blue light. This time, the transformation was different from when he became the fire being. Rather than the watch turning into charcoals and traveling up his arm, it was absorbed into his arm and caused lots of thick veins to travel up his arm.

The further the transformation went, the more beastial Jaune became. His body was covered in snow white fur and he seemed to grow these quills on his back and chin. His nails became long and sharp while also turning white, and he seemed to lose his ears, nose and eyes. He seemed to gain these odd slits along the sides of his now longer and thicker neck. Six on each side. His mouth also changed to look far more grotesque with a long worm-like tongue and four sharp fangs in his mouth. In fact, his whole body seemed to take on the structure of a canine with several traits from a gorilla. Mostly his more humanoid looking forelimbs and hands. But surprisingly, he didn't grow a tail.

The watch seemed to relocate itself to Jaune's left shoulder, and didn't seem like it would fall off due to movement. Jaune let out this odd roar/howl combo as the transformation finished.

Needless to say, Yang and Ruby's reaction was actually something pretty unexpected due to Jaune's now unearthly animal appearance.

The two girls gasped before breaking out into the biggest grins anyone had ever seen on them, and they rushed forward to tackle hug the poor transformed boy who was able to, surprisingly, stand his ground against the red and yellow missiles.

 **"Alien puppy!"** they squealed as they hugged Jaune.

With his animal instincts being more powerful in this new form, Jaune just started panting like a dog and thumping one of his hind legs on the ground as Ruby pet him and Yang scratched his belly.

But Qrow wasn't really all that impressed.

"EW! This thing's even uglier than a Beowulf, if that's even possible! Bow wow, someone put a flea collar on this mutt!" quipped Qrow.

The transformed boy let out an odd noise in this alien's native language that could've been a very indignant 'Hey!', and gently pushed the girls away from him. He didn't want them to get caught in the crossfire.

"And no eyes? What good is THIS one if it can't see in front of its own face?" Qrow asked.

That's when he got a stupid idea. Whistling innocently, Qrow walked behind Jaune with a stick in his hands. He silently made a 'batter up!' motion as he got ready to swing the stick, but that's when something happened to Jaune.

The slits on his neck opened up as the camera shifts to a sort of infrared vision that showed Qrow about to swing the stick to Jaune. Just as Qrow swung, Jaune jumped up out of the way and flipped backwards so he landed on the far edge of the campsite while Qrow fell to the ground due to his own momentum. Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like this alien can see using a specialized type of scent vision. And by the smirk that appeared on his face, Jaune knows it.

Yang and Ruby clapped and cheered for their new friend while Qrow got back up and dusted himself off.

"Okay, so maybe this alien isn't TOTALLY useless." he admitted.

Pretty soon he found himself pinned to the ground as Jaune had pounced on him, snarling and drooling on the man. His anger apparent by the raised hackles that revealed that his fangs were a lot longer and a lot SHARPER than they looked. And all Ruby and Yang could do was watch in morbid fascination.

"Uh, good… alien doggy… Stay, eh-heh-heh…" Qrow said nervously.

And it seemed like Jaune was about to take a big bite out of the man when suddenly… He began to lick his face relentlessly, getting alien dog slobber all over his face and clothes.

"HEY! STOP! COME ON, NOW!" shouted Qrow while his nieces laughed at him.

Jaune got off and allowed Qrow to get up while flicking slobber off his cloak.

"Ugh! I just KNOW this stuff ain't gonna wash out!" he complained.

Jaune let out a rapid barking noise that seemed to be this alien's equivalent to laughter.

But that's when Jaune smelled something else. Something far less human, but not a Faunus. It wasn't any of the local wildlife, and it certainly isn't a Grimm. But whatever it is, Jaune does not like it at all. As proven by his very feral sounding growling.

"What's wrong, Jauney? What is it, boy? You smell something?" Ruby asked.

She got her answer when Jaune ran out to the edge of the clearing and pounced on one of the robots that was hunting for the 'Omnitrix' thing that the squid face alien keeps talking about! He grabbed it and redirected the laser just as it was about to fire.

Needless to say, everyone was on edge now!

 **"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"** screamed Ruby and Yang as they clung to each other.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's clearly hostile! Stay behind me, kids!" Qrow ordered as he drew his sword.

But as Jaune fought the robot, he could instinctively feel the fear that was pouring out of Ruby and Yang. And he wasn't about to let this tin can mess with his friends! Biting into the robot, Jaune managed to rip several wires out of the robot, sending it flying towards a nearby rock wall. Just as he's used one of his front paws to rip off the head, he 'saw' what he was heading for and decided on the best option for this particular situation.

ABANDON SHIP!

He quickly jumped off of the robot just before it hit the wall and exploded. And just in time too, as the watch began flashing red and beeping before Jaune was engulfed in a flash of red light. He stood back up and glared at the wreckage of the robot.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt people!" Jaune declared.

But his eyes widened as something else happened. The second robot appeared in the clearing! And it's sensors are locked onto Jaune! It readied it's own laser blaster as Jaune uttered the only two words he could possibly think of at this point in time.

"Aw man…!"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ ***Jaune's variation of Wildmutt/Dog-Nabbit is an Albino Vulpimancer, but without the stripes and tail, in case that wasn't obvious.***_

* * *

 _ **Alright guys, the poll is up, so don't forget to vote when you get the chance! The first option to reach fifty votes will be what I use! And here's a list of aliens I've added to Jaune's playlist.**_

* * *

 _ **To'kustar**_

 _ **Opticoid**_

 _ **Aburian Pelarota**_

 _ **Polar Manzardill**_

 _ **Necrofriggian**_

 _ **Crystalsapien**_

 _ **Segmentasapien**_

 _ **Vaxasaurian**_

 _ **Gimlinopithecus**_

* * *

 _ **That makes nineteen aliens. Remember to send in ideas for the remaining four aliens and be sure to vote! And with this poll, I'm not going to count votes that I receive in reviews! See ya next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for sending in your ideas for the final four aliens in Jaune's current playlist. I've done some thinking and plenty of research, and have decided on the winners. Here they are!**_

* * *

 _ **Cerebrocrustacean**_

 _ **Conductoid**_

 _ **Loboan**_

 _ **Appoplexian**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for sending in your ideas, and I hope to get some more great reviews for this chapter! ON TO THE NEW CHAPTER, SHALL WE!**_

 _ **Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', READERS OF FANFICTION AND REVIEWERS FOR THIS STORY: THE FOLLOWING IS A NON PROFIT CROSSOVER! BEN 10, BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE, BEN 10 ULTIMATE ALIEN AND BEN 10 OMNIVERSE ARE ALL OWNED BY CARTOON NETWORK AND MAN OF ACTION! ALL RWBY RELATED CHARACTERS AND THEMES ARE OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH AND MONTY OUM!**_

* * *

 _ **IT'S HERO TIME!**_

* * *

As the second robot closed in, Jaune and the others instinctively backed up. They knew that they couldn't possibly fight this thing is the laser blast the first one shot is any indication of how advanced it is.

Jaune tried doing what he did to transform like last time, but the watch wasn't responding. No matter how hard he tried, it wasn't working in the least!

' _What's wrong with this thing?! Does it need to recharge, or something?!'_ Jaune mentally asked himself.

Ruby and Yang were whimpering in fear as they hid behind their uncle, who was gritting his teeth in anger. He knew he'd never make it to Jaune in time, and knew he'd probably lose in a head on fight with this thing. If only he had the element of surprise on his side. Then again, he's not Imperfect Cell.

But just as the robot had locked on to Jaune, a familiar hooded woman came running to the rescue! Leaping out of the treetops, Summer Rose swung her scythe at the robot and cut clean through it! And while her sudden appearance did startle everyone, it was not unwelcome.

"Back off, tin can! No freaky robot from Atlas is gonna hurt MY children while I'm still breathing!" Summer declared.

And just for good measure, she used her Aura enhanced strength to stomp the remains of the robot to oblivion.

"Thanks for the assist, miss Summer! I owe you one." Jaune said, happy that a responsible adult was there.

He doesn't count Qrow due to bad first impressions. But he didn't have time to think about this anymore since the robot caught fire. Not wanting to take any more chances around these things, Summer kicked the robot into a pile of rocks and they all watched as it exploded soon after landing. A type of failsafe, perhaps.

After walking back to Jaune's campsite, Summer began to scold Jaune for his recklessness while at the same time comforting her daughters from what must've been a traumatic experience. Not as traumatic as nearly being eaten by a Grimm, mind you. But still.

"I was worried you might get popular with that thing on your wrist. That's why I asked you NOT to fool around with it until we know what it is." Summer lightly scolded.

While she didn't like that Jaune used the watch in such a reckless manner again, she was at least proud of him for protecting her daughters, for the most part. And that pride in his selflessness outweighed any anger she felt towards his disobedience.

"Sorry, miss Summer." Jaune apologized.

He then held up the watch so that everyone could see his demonstration.

"But at least I figured out how to make it work. All you do is press this button, then when the ring pops up just twist it until you see the guy you want to be. Slam it down, and BAMMO! You're one of twenty three super cool alien dudes!" Jaune explained.

"Twenty three?" Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I took a few minutes to count how many there are. It's a little overwhelming, to tell you the truth." Jaune replied.

Yang was grinning like a maniac. Being able to turn into twenty three different extraterrestrial beings sounded almost too good to be true, and yet here Jaune is! He's got a watch that lets him do just that! Honestly, she's a bit jealous of her friend.

"What about staying a super cool alien dude and not turning back into plain old Jauney?" Ruby asked innocently.

Jaune looked away, a disappointed and slightly sheepish look appearing on his face.

"I kinda haven't figured that part out yet." Jaune admitted.

Summer actually looked thoughtful about this whole situation. She might have to speak with Ozpin about what just happened here today, but she knew that she could trust Jaune with a device this powerful.

She just hopes that James Ironwood and Jacques Schnee don't try to get their power hungry hands on it.

"With a device as powerful as that watch clamped on your wrist, I'd say we better help you learn. Fast." Summer said.

Qrow and the children looked at Summer, surprised by what she said. But none moreso than Qrow. Entrusting a device as powerful as that watch to a ten year old of all people?!

That's the stupidest idea he's ever heard! Second only to Ironwood's idea of putting a human soul into a robot's body.

"Alright!" cheered Jaune.

"Sa-weet!" added Yang.

She and Jaune fist bumped while Ruby just started running around the clearing, babbling excitedly at the prospect of Jaune becoming more and more totally awesome hero dudes.

But their attention was soon caught by a radio that Qrow brought with him picking up a signal from a forest ranger's communication channel.

 _"Mayday! Mayday! Somebody help us! We're under attack by some sort of, I know you're not gonna believe me, but, robot!"_

That was all that the ranger could utter before the channel fizzed out in a blur of static.

"Sounds just like those things that attacked me! It must be looking for the watch…! Those people are in trouble because of me!" Jaune said, blaming himself for this.

Summer looked at Jaune with an unreadable expression. The boy got up from the log he was sitting on and looked in the direction where the nearest camp ground was located. That's most likely where the robot was attacking.

"I've gotta do something!" Jaune said.

"You?! And what're YOU gonna do about it, Arc?" Qrow asked.

Jaune glared at the man before glancing down at the watch and smirking.

He and the others ran to another part of the woods where Jaune could most likely transform without any Grimm attacking him in the process and making him waste time. The watched beeped and began glowing blue, signaling a full charge.

Jaune looked up at Summer, silently asking for permission to transform. The woman nodded in affirmative to give the go ahead, and Jaune did his thing. Pressing the button on his new watch, it beeped as the dial popped up. The hourglass merged into a diamond once again as the shadows of the aliens once again appeared.

"Yeah!" Jaune cheered as he began to twist the dial. "Eenie, meenie, minie… Here goes!"

He pressed the faceplate down and was once again engulfed in a flash of blue light. But this time, instead of seeming painful like his first two transformations looked, Jaune was completely okay as a light blue crystalline substance began to encase his whole body.

Now, he is a silicon based humanoid male with four sharp shards of light blue crystal jutting from his back and a sharp head. He's taller than the above average male, and seems to look very muscular like a professional wrestler. He wears a uniform that is dark blue on the right and gold on the left. The left side also has a dark blue patch on the shoulder where the watch relocated itself to.

"So what can this one do?" Ruby asked excitedly.

While Jaune looked at his hand to try and determine the nature of this alien, Yang was actually checking her hair in her reflection that was cast off of his other arm. An action that caused Summer to giggle at her oldest daughter.

Even in a crisis, she still worries about her hair.

"I don't know, rubes. But I bet it's gonna be cool!" Jaune said.

Meanwhile, at the campgrounds, it was utter pandemonium! Explosions were rocking the place as screams of terror were unleashed by frightened campers. Huntsmen on the scene were trying to stop the robot, but their Dust rounds weren't having any effect! And their close range weapons weren't helping much either, since they can't get close enough to land a hit on this thing!

Jaune and the others arrived on the scene just in time to see the bigger robot holding a struggling huntress, a female moose faunus, above its head as it searched for something.

"Looks like papa robot now." quipped Jaune. "I'll get gearhead's attention, you guys get the campers to safety!"

Summer nodded and lead the others off to get the campers as far away from the fight as possible. Something told them that this was not a fight that could be easily won by hunters alone.

Jaune's eyes began to glow as he charged into action.

The robot was about to try and smash the huntress, but a new voice ended up breaking its concentration.

"Leave her alone! Want somebody to pick on? Try me!" Jaune taunted.

The robot turned its attention to the now silicon based human boy and began scanning him. It's scanners began to glow as it found what it was looking for. The watch!

It tossed the huntress away, making her yelp before grunting as she hit the ground hard. Her low Aura levels didn't make the landing any softer, but that was the LEAST of anyone's worries!

The robot extended a hand to Jaune and shot him with a laser blast. He grunted as he was sent soaring through the air before landing on a motor home which was soon blasted by the robot. It walked off in his direction, determined to acquire the item it was seeking.

But it seems like Jaune ain't out for the count yet, folks! A shard of crystal punctured through the metal hull of the destroyed vehicle before slicing an opening in it. This revealed the crystal to be Jaune's left arm! This alien seems to be able to turn itself into a living weapon, and Jaune was really liking it as more shards jutted from his arm.

"Cool…!" Jaune said in awe.

He looked up to see the robot standing right over him, advancing like a cat would on a mouse. His eyes started to glow again as Jaune charged at the robot and tried to cleave it in half with his new crystal sword.

But the robot was a lot smarter and more skilled than the two drones it sent out. It jumped out of the way just as Jaune swung before spinning its legs in mid-air in order to build up momentum. Allowing gravity to aid it, the robot slammed onto Jaune and got the transformed boy stuck in the ground.

Jaune grunted from the impact, but soon started to panic a little bit as he realized that he was literally trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble." Jaune said to himself.

Back with Summer and the others, they were hard at work getting the campers and the wounded huntsmen and huntresses to safety. So far, there were no serious injuries. But better safe than sorry.

"What is going on here?!" asked the injured moose Faunus huntress as Yang helped her to her feet.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Yang replied. "Now, come on!"

She lead the huntress to where the others were congregating and began to watch Jaune's fight from a safe distance.

But it seemed to be a losing battle as Jaune was getting the snot beat out of him by the giant robot. He was swatted away into one of the parked vehicles, destroying it in the process, and just BARELY managed to dive out of the way of an incoming laser blast. Soon, he was stuck on the defensive as he dodged laser blast after laser blast.

But one of the stray laser blasts hit a tree and sent it falling down. Jaune looked in the direction it was falling, and saw that it was about to fall on top of Summer! Thinking fast, he ran in front of her and did something that seemed instinctual.

He caused a mountain of sharp crystals to grow from his back and effectively slice the tree in half! This caused it to fall harmlessly next to Summer instead of on top of her. Good thing Ruby and Yang were waiting with their uncle Qrow. Both children breathed a sigh of relief when they saw their mother was okay.

As Jaune retracted the crystals, he felt the need to ask.

"So, we even?"

"Even." Summer replied, a bit shaken up from almost being flattened.

Jaune was suddenly grabbed the the robot's claws, causing him to remember that he's in the middle of a fight.

"Uh oh!" yelped Jaune.

The robot lifted him into the air and proceeded to try and rip his arm off! Thinking fast, Jaune turned his arm into a cluster of sharp crystals and destroyed one of the robot's hands. It wasn't too pleased about that and blasted Jaune into the main cabin of the campsite, causing it to explode in a burst of fire.

Qrow helped Summer up onto a fallen tree so she could get a better look, and the woman picked up her daughters. They all watched with rapt attention as the robot began closing in on Jaune.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried.

Luckily, the boy dug himself out from under a pile of bricks, relatively unharmed from that blast. This alien form is a lot more durable than it looks.

The robot fired another laser blast as Jaune charged at it, but this time he blocked the blast with his now bladed arms. The results were a deflected blast that almost hit Summer and the others, and Jaune didn't like that.

He grunted as he was sent skidding on his back from the force of the blast. But when he sat up, he looked to one of his bladed arms… and got himself an idea.

He ran back to the alien, turning his arms back into normal hands instead of blades and began to rile up the rusty pile of junk.

"Come one, show me what you got! Throw one right in here!" Jaune taunted. "Your mother was a toaster and your dad was a bug!"

And it looks like his taunts worked as the robot raised its remaining hand and began charging up a stronger laser blast. Naturally, the onlookers were kinda worried.

"Get out of there! NOW!" shouted Qrow.

But it was too late. The robot fired a continuous stream of laser energy at Jaune! But this time, he was prepared. He caught the blast in his hands, grunting as he began to skid back from the amount of energy that was in this new attack.

Many of the spectators watched in morbid fascination. This was kinda like a science experiment, but more lethal!

"What comes around goes around!" quipped Jaune.

The energy grew brighter as more and more power pooled into Jaune's hands. Something tells me that this is gonna be a big one!

"Let's see how YOU like it, ya techno freak!" Jaune said.

Curling his fingers inwards, Jaune redirected the beam so that it sliced the robot in half, causing the two halves to fall on top of each other and explode in a shower of broken parts.

 **"AL-RIGHT!"** cheered Jaune's four companions.

"Way to go, Jau-"

Qrow stopped himself when he remembered the crowd that was gathered. If Jaune wanted to keep that watch out of the hands of any potentially corrupted individuals, he'd need to not use his real name.

"Um… Diamond headed guy!" Qrow said, finishing his cheer.

"Oh yeah! Who's bad!" Jaune cheered, pumping his fist in victory.

But he soon saw Summer, Qrow, Ruby and Yang making motions to stop acting like a ten year old and be more professional. His eyes widened briefly at his mistake before he cleared his throat and fixed his posture.

"Well, I think my work here is done." Jaune said.

And with his work done, he did the most appropriate thing to do in this situation. Run away like a bat outta hell!

"Who WAS that guy?" asked a random camper.

Everyone else just shrugged, pretty sure that no one else would believe them about what happened here today. And they most certainly didn't notice the rest of Jaune's entourage sneaking away while they were distracted.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, Above Earth's Atmosphere…***_

* * *

Back at the ship that housed the squid alien, we see that many of his drones are hard at work fixing the damage done to the ship. But inside the healing tank, the squid was most definitely pissed off.

"Failure…! Unbelievable! The puny Earth being that is keeping the Omnitrix from me will soon hang on my trophy wall!" he declared.

Yeah, something tells me we're going to be seeing a lot more of this guy in the near future.

* * *

 _ ***Back on Earth: The Next Day…***_

* * *

Summer and the others had just finished helping Jaune pack up his camping supplies, knowing that this is the day where he strikes it out on his own. And while as a mother she doesn't approve of the boy living all by himself, she knew as well as Qrow that this was a better option than leaving him at that horrible orphanage.

Qrow had even gotten the lad some new rations. Enough food and water for a week, along with some extra money that he could use should he need to.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Summer asked.

Jaune finished packing up everything he needed, and slung his backpack on. It hurt him to have to leave his two new friends after having just met them, but he knew he had to do this. It was the only way for him to do some good in this world.

"I've never been more sure of anything, miss Summer. Now that I have this watch, I can do some real good in this world and help people!" Jaune said. "And who knows? Maybe someday I'll join Beacon Academy and use my skills that I develop over the years to become an accomplished huntsman."

Ruby was struggling not to cry as she watched her first and best friend get ready to leave for a big adventure from which she'd probably never see him again. Jaune noticed this and wrapped his arms around Ruby in a hug.

"Hey, don't cry Rubble. I'll swing by and visit whenever I get the chance. I promise!" Jaune said.

Ruby smiled and broke the hug before pulling something out of her pocket. It was a bracelet that was a blue band with a small rose charm on it, and it looked like it was made to fit any size.

"Here. A friendship bracelet so you won't forget your friends." Ruby said as she put it on his right wrist.

Jaune looked at the bracelet and smiled before pulling both Ruby and Yang into a big hug.

"Correction. My BEST friends!" Jaune said.

The two girls hugged him back, making the adults smile at the heartwarming scene. Qrow turned serious as he walked to Jaune after the kids broke the hug.

"Kid, I want to say that I'm sorry about what I said last night. I was just trying to keep you from wallowing in depression, but I see that I went about it the wrong way. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry." Qrow said, bowing his head a little.

"Hey, all is forgiven now… bird face!" Jaune said, jokingly.

"I guess we'll see ya around then, eh Stinkbrain?" Qrow asked.

"You better believe it, Admiral Scruffy!" Jaune quipped.

"And good day to you, chancellor porcupine!" Qrow quipped back with a french accent.

"Adios to you, master skunk stink boogerhead!" Jaune said with a spanish accent.

"And sayonara to you…"

"Qrow…!" groaned an annoyed Summer.

"Alright, to be continued!" Qrow called.

Jaune waved goodbye to his new friends and strode off on a new adventure. One that is sure to be twenty three times as great as it probably would have been without the watch. For Jaune isn't just Jaune Arc anymore. Now, he's Jaune 23!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results:**_

 _ **Use Ben Prime's Alien Names: 14 votes**_

 _ **Make My own: 5 votes**_

 _ **Flip a Coin: 4 votes**_

 _ **Use Ben 23's Alien Names: 4 votes**_

* * *

 _ ***Please note that I may just decide to flip a coin in a later chapter, but also remember that to win this poll an option must get at least 50 votes.***_

* * *

 _ **Jaune's Current Playlist: Pyronite, Galvan, Galvanic Mechamorph, Ectonurite, Petrosapien, Kineceleran, Picciss Volann, Vulpimancer, Tetramand, Lepidopterran, Conductoid, Loboan, Cerebrocrustacean, Appoplexian, To'kustar, Opticoid, Aburian Pelarota, Polar Manzardill, Necrofriggian, Crystalsapien, Segmentasapien, Vaxasaurian, Gimlinopithecus**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay guys, this is the moment! I'm flipping this coin in real life, so don't go thinking that I'm being biased in the name choosing. Heads will be Ben Prime's alien names, tails is for Ben 23.**_

 _ ***Flips coin…***_

 _ **...Like the saying goes, tails never fails. Looks like Ben 23's names will be used. But I'll make up some of my own names for the aliens that were given REALLY stupid names by Ben 23. I'll provide a list of those aliens at the end of the chapter. Now, ON TO THE NEW CHAPTER, SHALL WE!**_

 _ ***I STILL DON'T OWN RWBY OR BEN 10!***_

* * *

 _ **A Faunus and an Alien Hero!**_

* * *

Jaune was on a ferry to an island called Menagerie, an island inhabited only by Faunus. His mom and dad told him about it before their deaths, and he's been meaning to visit the place. After all, he knows how the Faunus of the world are treated and wants to make a difference in the world by ending this inequality between the Faunus and the Humans.

Which now that he thinks about it is drawing his attention to the watch.

"Maybe I can use this thing to help end the inequality between the races in Remnant. If I use it to become a rich and world famous superhero, I could use my money and fame to endorse Faunus equality rights. Maybe put an end to some of the suffering in this world…" mused Jaune.

He was broken from his musings when he heard a scream followed by a loud splash.

 **"MAN OVERBOARD! MAN OVERBOARD!"** yelled a man.

 **"MY BABY! SOMEBODY SAVE HER, SHE CAN'T SWIM!"** cried a woman.

Jaune quickly ran to see what was going on. The ship had stopped moving, so Jaune could see what had happened. A girl about his age with black hair and what looked like cat ears on top of her head had fallen into the water. And from the looks of things, she's struggling just to keep her head above water.

 **"HELP! MOMMY!"** the girl sputtered through mouthfuls of seawater.

"This isn't good! We've gotta get her out of the water before she drowns! Or worse!" urged the captain.

"I'm on it, citizen!" declared Jaune.

"Why? What're you going to do?" the captain asked.

He got his answer when Jaune jumped over the railing and activated the watch. He quickly cycled through his aliens and slammed his hand down on the dial just as the girl sank beneath the waves and Jaune hit the water. A flash of blue light was seen below the surface before all was quiet.

The crowd that was watching, which mostly consisted of Faunus with a few humans in the mix, waited with baited breath as they watched to see what would happen. The man and woman, who I assume are the girl's parents, were especially worried for their little girl and the brave boy who selflessly dived into the Grimm infested waters to save her. The girl's mother was holding back tears as she waited anxiously.

Suddenly, something erupted from the water and landed on the deck of the ship. It was something the likes of which no one had ever seen before.

It was a creature that had a mostly humanoid appearance with light blue scales covering its body. It is clearly male and shares many traits with Earth's aquatic life, such as sharks, alligators, angler fish and eels. He also has this dark blue and gold loincloth and has this hourglass mark on his upper left torso.

"Are you alright? Not waterlogged?" he asked.

He set the girl down and gave her a moment to catch her breath and clear the water from her eyes.

When she was done, the girl looked up at the creature with big amber eyes that seemed to have narrowed into cat-like slits. She pulled a fork and spoon out of nowhere, causing the humanoid fish to realize something.

Cats and fish do not mix in a good way. More of a predator and prey kind of way. And it seems HE'S the prey!

"Uh oh." he gulped. "Whoa, easy there kitten! I am friend, not food!"

The little girl tried to pounce on him, but was held back by the woman from before. She immediately calmed down as she recognized the woman's scent and hugged her back.

"MOMMY!" cried the girl.

"Oh Blake! I was so scared!" cried the woman.

And now that we get a good look at the woman, we see that she looks almost like a grown-up version of Blake. Cat ears and everything. And next to her is a behemoth of a man who also has black hair. But unless you knew better, you'd mistake him for a gorilla Faunus.

"I don't know who or what you are, but your job is only half done!" the man said. "A boy jumped into the water after Blake and hasn't resurfaced!"

The fish man didn't seem all that worried, though.

"Oh, don't worry. He's fine." he said.

"And how would YOU know?" the man asked.

The fish man smiled and gestured to the hourglass on his torso. Both the man and woman noticed that it looked the same as the one on the boy's watch. Then they remembered the flash of blue light that they'd seen before this fish man had breached the surface with their daughter.

"Wait… Are you saying…?" Blake's father asked.

Jaune smiled, but he couldn't really explain as the ship soon began to shake and the sound of warping metal pierced everyone's ears.

"Something's got the ship!" shouted on of the huntsmen from the crowd.

And they were right. Shooting up from the water was a huge black tentacle that was covered in white bone armor and had many suckers on it. The armor also had these blood red tribalesque markings on it.

Another tentacle breached the surface and grabbed a-hold of the ship with a grip that was stronger than a vice. Many of the people, Jaune included, looked over the side of the ferry and gasped at what they saw. A MASSIVE squid Grimm that looked as hungry as a prehistoric predator.

 **"IT'S THE KRAKEN! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"** cried a member of the crew.

"Not on my watch!" Jaune said.

Taking action quickly, Jaune ran towards the tentacle that was gripping the ferry and opened his jaw. Looks like he's gonna put those massive teeth of his to use.

But before he could get to the tentacle, another one shot up from the other side of the ship and slapped him aside. Jaune grunted as he crashed into a crate of bluefin tuna. The hit was strong enough to daze the alien, but not long enough for him to stay down. He got right back up and dodged to the side as the same tentacle tried to grab him.

He opened his mouth wide and bit a huge chunk out of the Grimm's tentacle, causing it to screech in pain and retract it back into the water. Jaune took a moment before spitting the chunk of Grimm meat onto the deck.

"Gross!" said a disgusted Jaune.

Yeah. Grimm calamari is not as good as you might think it is. And he probably won't be ordering real calamari for a few years after this.

Jaune felt a sinking feeling from the ground and could tell that the Grimm was trying to sink the ferry and drag everyone to a watery grave. Looking around, Jaune saw that several hunters in the crowd were shooting several Dust rounds at the Kraken in their attempts to get it to let go of the ferry.

But none of their attacks were going much damage. Most of the bullets being shot were of the fire category, and as everyone knows water puts out fire. And the Grimm was staying JUST deep enough underwater that the Fire Dust rounds fizzled out before they could hit it.

Already knowing what his had to do, Jaune ran at the tentacle that was holding the ship and grabbed a hold of it.

 **"Everybody hold onto something! This is gonna get bumpy!"** yelled Jaune.

Seeing what the alien was about to do, everyone grabbed onto anything that was nailed to the ground. All of the children were held by their parents to keep them safe, and Blake was looking at Jaune with a little bit of fear and admiration in her eyes.

Fear from her near drowning experience, and admiration from having been saved by a monster fish.

After doing a quick scan to make sure everyone was secure, Jaune opened his mouth wide and snapped his jaws shut on the tentacle. Despite the resistance he felt from the bone armor, his bite had the desired effect of snapping the tentacle in two!

The Kraken screeched once more as the pain it was feeling now was ten times worse than a simple chunk of flesh being taken out of a tentacle. It's not a well known fact, but Kraken Grimm can't grow back lost limbs. And seeing that it stood no chance against this strange new foe, the Kraken released its hold on the ferry and swam deeper into the depths of the ocean.

Once everyone was sure that the Grimm was gone, the entire ship erupted into a frenzy of cheers. They'd just been saved by a complete stranger, and one that's not even human no less! It seemed almost too good to be true!

"You're safe now, citizens." said Jaune.

That's when a familiar beeping sound came from where the watch had relocated, and Jaune saw that it was beginning to flash red. Jaune sighed and braced himself for what was sure to be the freak out of the century.

"Well, I guess it's time you all saw my true face." Jaune said.

That caused everyone to look confused until Jaune was engulfed in a flash of red light. When it died down, everyone was shocked and confused to see Jaune in his human form standing in place of the aquatic superhero who just saved their lives.

"Heh heh. Hey, everyone…" greeted a nervous Jaune.

Everyone was silent for a good long moment. No one could believe what they were seeing. This child was the fish man the whole time?! It just seemed totally ludicrous! Did the boy have a transformation Semblance or something?

No, that's impossible. Aside from being totally unheard of, none of the hunters and huntresses could sense any Aura from the boy.

The girl from before walked up to Jaune, big curious eyes and her cat ears twitching every so often. She then did something that immediately set the opinions of everyone in the crowd. She threw her arms around Jaune and hugged him like her life depended on it. It was certainly surprising to Jaune, considering what had just occurred earlier.

"Thank you…! You saved me! I thought I was gonna drown!" Blake said, sobbing into Jaune's shoulder.

The boy was hesitant to do anything, but eventually he wrapped his arms around the cat Faunus and returned the hug. It felt nice to know that his efforts in becoming a hero were actually appreciated instead of being used against him by a news reporter who liked to bash heroes for their own benefit.

Somewhere in the Ben Prime timeline, Will Harangue sneezed.

The sound of clapping soon made itself known as Jaune and Blake separated and looked up to see Blake's parents applauding the boy. Slowly but surely, the sound of applause began to increase before it erupted into a full blown roar of people clapping and cheering for a job well done. Even the more experienced huntsmen and huntresses were giving credit where credit is due.

Jaune just grinned sheepishly and waved at the crowd, blushing a bit due to embarrassment. He wasn't used to such positive reinforcement from anyone besides his family.

That's when a woman in a yellow business suit holding a microphone walked up to Jaune with a cameraman close behind. It seems as though the reporters are already trying to capture what can only be called the scoop of the century. And who can blame them? I mean, there are freaking aliens walking among them!

"Hello, Remnant! Maria Drew here, comin' at'cha live from a ferry that was recently attacked by a Grimm known as the Kraken! And yet the ship and everyone on it were saved by a fish man who turned out to really be a ten year old human boy! How is this possible? Let's find out!"

Jaune was shaking hands with the captain of the ship as he thanked the lad for saving their lives from imminent death.

"Really captain, it's no problem at all. I was just doing what anyone else would do in this situation." Jaune said, being the humble lad that he is.

"Excuse me, kiddo. Maria Drew, Channel 6 News. Can we get a minute?" she asked.

"Uh, sure. Okay." Jaune replied.

"First of all, thank you very much for saving our lives, young man." Maria said gratefully.

Jaune just smiled sheepishly and tried to wave her off. But his embarrassment from being on camera for the first time made the gesture difficult.

"Really now, it's no big deal. I'm sure anyone else would've done the same thing if they were in my shoes." Jaune replied. "And please, my name is Jaune. Just call me that."

Maria and several people in the crowd laughed at the modesty of the blonde boy. It seems like he's never been on TV before, so he's got a minor case of stage fright.

"Okay then, Jaune. Let me just ask you this. I'm sure all of Remnant wants to know: How did you suddenly change from being a human fish to a young man?" Maria asked.

She held the microphone to Jaune and eagerly awaited his response.

"Well, Maria, it's actually all thanks to this watch I found." Jaune replied, pointing at the watch. "I won't say how it works, but I will tell you that it let's me turn into any one of twenty three super powerful alien heroes!"

As Jaune continued on with the interview, he began to feel more and more comfortable being on camera. It seems like being camera shy was just a small phase that went away relatively quickly as the interview went on. But then came a big question that would prove just how the people would react.

"Before we let ya go, Jaune, we have just one more question for you. What is your honest opinion on the Faunus race?" Maria asked.

Jaune closed his eyes and sighed. If he wanted his plan to improve Faunus rights and equality, he'd need to choose his words carefully.

"Before I answer that question, let me ask you something. Do you have any children, Maria? And if so, are any of them Faunus?" Jaune asked.

Maria raised an eyebrow at that question. It felt a bit random, but she answered it anyway.

"Well, yes on both accounts. I have three beautiful triplets back home. Two girls, one boy. My girls are human like me, but my little boy is a tiger just like his daddy." Maria replied.

"And has your son ever been scorned by anyone for being a Faunus?" Jaune asked.

Maria's eyes widened at that question. The very thought of someone treating her son poorly just because he's a Faunus was something that didn't sound appealing to her. If anything, it made her want to go into overprotective mother mode!

"No! To my knowledge this has NEVER happened!" Maria replied. "But what is your point, exactly?"

Jaune looked Maria dead in the eye as he gave his answer.

"My point, misses Drew, is that the Faunus have been scorned and hated since the beginning of human history. And for what reason? Just because they have animal parts and we don't?! Now, I'm not stupid. I know that humans generally fear things that they don't understand, but regardless of whether one is a human or a Faunus, they should be treated as equals! The same way we would treat another human being! Not like the beasts that many people portray them as!" Jaune said.

He took a moment to think about his next words as he let those sink into the people's heads. He looked to Blake and her parents and saw them smiling at him, Blake's mother making the subtle gesture to roll with it.

"Let me ask everyone out there with children, adopted or otherwise: If your child was a Faunus, would you just sit idle by while their lives are made miserable by people who think of Fauni as nothing more than animals? I say that Faunus and humans should be treated equally! That the people put aside their differences and end this meaningless blood feud! It's time we gave the new generation a better world to live in! Thank you."

Maria Drew took a moment to let that all sink in before she smiled at the boy. She was liking him even more than she initially thought she would.

"Thank you for your time, Jaune." Maria said before turning back to the camera. "Well folks, you heard it here! Remnant's newest hero is all for Faunus equality and not afraid to show it! This is Maria Drew signing off."

With that, the reporter and her cameraman went to their cabin below deck to wait until they reached Menagerie in order to get to their news station. This was definitely going to be a story that would have the people wanting to meet their newest hero face to face. And who knows? Maybe saving a boat full of people using an alien watch will get him lucky enough to land a decent agent who will make him even more famous than the current head of the SDC.

Not that anyone LIKES that guy in the first place, anyway.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **List of aliens that will get better names (Going by Ben 23 names so you know who I'm talking about):**_

 _ **Copy Copy**_

 _ **Freezelizard**_

 _ **Giant Manster**_

 _ **Mr. Mucky**_

 _ **Hindy-Windy**_

 _ **Mr. Monkey**_

 _ **Charcoal Man**_

 _ **Freezeghost**_

 _ **Handy Man**_

 _ **Muck-A-Muck**_

 _ **Teeny-Weeny**_

 _ **Orbit Man**_

 _ **Vomit Man**_

 _ **Speedyquick**_

 _ **Fastcat**_

 _ **Dino-Mighty**_

 _ **Dog-Nabbit**_

* * *

 _ **Several of the aliens on Jaune's current playlist were apparently never unlocked by Ben 23, so I'll either give them Ben Prime's alien names or make up my own for them. And as always, I'll see you in my next chapter!**_


End file.
